The Next Chapter
by coolgirl526
Summary: rabbitstrike is back but now she learns about her past. who is she really? who is really her family? and why had mousestar ? sorry can't spoil anything you have to read to find out! made by Kitty Galle and Coolgirl526! a spin-off of Warriors:The Cold Blood by Flaira


**well I'm working with another writer and best bud who wrote this chapter!**

**please welcome Kitty Grelle and this is her chapter but I will accept negitive reviews**

Rabbitstrike soon felt the sun warming her fur. It had been a while since the fox attack and the Gathering was in two days. 'Great,' she thought, 'another day in this crow-food of a clan.' Her kits Moonkit, Goldenkit and Eaglekit where still asleep and would most likely wake up hungry. Just the thought if food made her stomach growled with hunger. Sighing she heaved herself up and walked to the fresh kill pile. A loud snicker was heard behind her.

"You do know when Moonkit and Goldenkit become apprentices, you and Eaglekit will be thrown out of the clan," her sister Ivyfrost hissed to her.

Rabbitstrike sneered at her and narrowed her eyes. "Shut up Ivyfrost, I'm not in the mood today." She growled back at the warrior.

Ivyfrost crept forward, eyes shining in malicious glee. "Oh but its true! I heard Mousestar himself say it!"

Rabbitstrike froze. Was what Ivyfrost was saying true?

"Who died and made you clan leader?" Rabbitstrike snapped back, hiding her uncertainty. What if it was true?

'No,' she thought firmly. 'She's just saying that so she can scare you!' She grabbed a rabbit and headed to the nursery.

"Thank you for saving me from the fox," Rabbitstrike heard Goldenkit say as she walked in. The she-kit was sitting at the mouth of the den, looking down at her paws in shame.

"Yes and I'm sorry I yelled at you," the queen said to the she-kit.

Rabbitstrike made her way into the nursery and purred as Eaglekit came tumbling over to her. "Mama!" He squealed happily. Rabbitstrike couldn't control her joyous yowl as she dropped her rabbit, took her kit and smother him with kisses. She loved the kit her and Bugeye made so much; he was her world.

'And soon you will spread your wings and fight along side me,' she thought with a purr. Oh yes, Windclan was going to pay.

"Rabbitstrike?" Goldenkit asked timidly. She glanced at Eaglekit, then at her with large blue eyes. Did she expect her give the same treatment as she gave her actual kit? Why?

'Her mother is dead.' Her mind provided urgently. Why should she care?

'She's just a kit.'

Sighing and throwing caution to the wind, Rabbitstrike grabbed Goldenkit by her scruff and pulled her closer before she began licking and nuzzling her as well. The purr from her shouldn't have made Rabbitstrike purr back, but, well, Goldenkit was a kit. Kits were adorable.

"Goldenkit!"

Except that one.

"What are you doing to Goldenkit? Get away from her!" Moonkit snapped as she marched over to them. Had she been older, less fluffy and more muscle, she would've been really intimidating.

"Moonkit," Rabbitstrike said as lightly as she could. "I am doing what all mother's do to their young."

"But you aren't our mother!" the small kitten hissed.

"Yes, because I decided to take care of her kits when she froze to death." Rabbitstrike retorted with narrowed eyes. "I am to love and nurture them like my own."

'But if you don't want that then I could leave you out for the next fox to catch!'

"I don't care, you aren't our mother! Goldenkit come on!"

Goldenkit stared at her sister in shock. "B-but Rabbitstrike rescued me! She saved my life and she's really strong!" She looked up to the puzzled queen and beamed. "I'm going to be as strong as you when I grow up and save cats from foxes just like you!"

Rabbitstrike found that comment warming to the heart, but she smiled slightly and touched her nose to the kits head. "Go play with your sister. Stay close to the den." She glanced at Moonkit. "Both of you."

"You don't tell me what to do!" Moonkit shouted.

Goldenkit turned to Eaglekit and nudged his head softly with her nose before she ran out with her sister.

Eaglekit stared back at her with large blinking eyes. "Moonkit is mean," he finally squeaked. Rabbitstrike hummed and licked his head softly.

"Beware of her, my kit." She whispered before she started to properly clean him. Yes, if Mousestar did decide to exile her and her kit, she would probably take Goldenkit with her. Moonkit? That kit could rot in a badger's den.

**how do you guys like it? well don't give the praise to me give it to Kitty Grelle! And it only took so long because I had writers block. please don't be mad for not posting right away! **


End file.
